


[Moodboard] All of me loves all of you

by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire



Series: You are my choice [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/F, FemSnowBaz, Full Moon, Gothic, Non-Vampire Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Oaths & Vows, Rule 63, True Love, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow in Love, Witch Tyrannus Basilton ”Baz” Pitch, Witchcraft, Wolf Simon Snow, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire
Summary: A moodboard with Wolf FemSimon and Witch FemBaz.Part 3 inYou are my choiceSeries.COC 2020 Day 25, DEC 19: Parallel universe.FemSnowBaz.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: You are my choice [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062071
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	[Moodboard] All of me loves all of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shushu_yaoi_lj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushu_yaoi_lj/gifts).



> Dear reader, this part 3 in **[You are my choice](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062071) Series**.  
>   
> It's Alternative Universe - Fairy Tale Setting.  
>   
> I would not necessarily call it an actual Gothic Fairy Tale, but it has a gothic vibe.  
>   
>  **Tesoro** , this moodboard is for you. 🥺🥺🥺
> 
> * * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out. 💙


End file.
